POUR JESSICA
by Babe Gray
Summary: UA - Destiel. Une chose est sûre, la prochaine fois, Sam fera plus attention à ses affaires.


**Hello !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews sur LE PARI !**

**Je suis super contente que ça vous ai plu (et je suis contente de ne pas m'être fait tapé dessus, comme je ne suis pas la série ._.) du coup je reviens en force :'D !**

**Un grand merci à toi, PIMPIERICKY ! **

**Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour moi, pour tes conseils, pour les fautes, pour m'avoir aidé, pour tout quoi ! **

**POUR JESSICA.**

**Vendredi soir, vingt-deux heures et quelques.**

Sam soupira bruyamment. Assis contre le mur sur son lit, il croisa à nouveau ses jambes qu'il venait de décroiser vingt secondes auparavant. Il plaça son bras gauche en travers de son torse et posa l'autre dessus afin de se ronger son ongle de pouce et la peau l'entourant.

Le jeune homme avait atteint un tel niveau d'ennui qu'il avait eu, une heure plus tôt, la motivation de faire un petit brin de ménage dans sa chambre plutôt que de rester planter sur son lit à ne rien faire.

Toujours assis au même endroit, mais en tailleur cette fois, son regard analysa sa petite bibliothèque en bois sombre face à son lit. Il l'avait cataloguée deux fois en une heure. Posant ses livres par ordre alphabétique -et non plus par taille- sur la première étagère. Triant ses nombreux DVD par Studio de production -et non plus par la couleur des boîtiers- sur la seconde. Changeant la mise en scène de ses figurines Avengers sur la troisième. Restituant chaque CD dans la boîte de jeu appropriée sur la quatrième et dernière.

Suite à cette analyse, Sam ressentit le besoin de lire en ligne la suite d'une BD qu'il venait de commencer mais aussi de regarder un bon vieux film. Pourquoi pas Gladiator dont le boitier blanc ressortait parmi les autres plus sombres. Il se souvint de la commande qu'il devait passer sur internet afin d'acquérir la figurine Iron Man dont l'enveloppe contenant l'argent, qu'il avait bravement gagnée en promenant l'affreux chien bavant de sa voisine, attendait bien sagement entre les figurines Hulk et Captain America. Son portable vibra, lui rappelant que dans deux heures il avait rendez-vous avec ses copains pour jouer à World Of Warcraft. Et bon sang, il devait à tout prix télécharger le nouvel épisode de sa série fétiche, avant que quelqu'un ne le spoile.

Malheureusement, Sam ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat.

_Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela sans son laptop._

Son portable émit un petit pop. Si Sam avait épuisé son crédit cela ne l'empêchait pas de recevoir des messages. Messages de Jessica, sa jolie binôme de physique-chimie pour qui il avait eu un petit coup de cœur en début d'année. Il ne remercierait jamais assez -mentalement bien entendu- son professeur qui croyait le punir en le mettant avec Jessica, le séparant de ce fait de son meilleur ami avec qui il n'arrêtait pas de ricaner.

Si leur mise en binôme les avait rendus tous les deux muets au départ, cela ne dura que quelque minutes. Sam renversait tous les produits, la présence de la blonde le rendait maladroit, ce qui faisait rire Jessica. Alors tout naturellement ils se mirent à discuter et rire sous le regard dépité du professeur qui ne prit plus la peine de le séparer une fois de plus.

Depuis ce jour-là, les deux jeunes étudiants s'étaient grandement rapprochés, se mettant côte à côte pendant certaines heures de cours, mangeaient ensemble le midi -avec les copains bien sûr-, s'envoyaient beaucoup de messages et s'appelaient de temps à autre.

.

Et la veille, Sam prit son courage à deux mains afin d'inviter la jeune fille à passer leur samedi ensemble. SANS les copains. Juste eux deux. Et aujourd'hui, avant d'être séparés pour prendre leur bus respectifs, elle lui avait répondu positivement.

Alors en rentrant des cours, Sam s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, tout sourire, faisant une petite danse de la victoire jusqu'à s'affaler sur le lit à bout de souffle. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si c'était ça, l'amour. Etre heureux, sourire à en avoir mal aux joues à la simple idée de passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec elle. Vouloir la voir, toujours et encore. La voir sourire, l'entendre rire.

Comme chaque soir avant de dîner, il débarqua dans la chambre de Dean, son frère, qui jouait à la PSP. Il se posa sur sa chaise de bureau avec son laptop. Il raconta sa journée à Dean, omettant volontairement de parler de Jessica, ne voulant pas être enquiquiné par son frère sur le sujet -sachant pertinemment que ses parents s'y mettraient eux aussi-. Faisant mine de rien, il prit le cadre qui trônait sur le bureau et observa la photo où se trouvaient Dean et Castiel, le petit copain de son frère depuis plus d'un an.

"Comment tu as su ?" Demanda simplement Sam.

"Hein ?" Dean ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, trop occupé sur sa console.

"Pour Cas, comment tu as su que c'était lui que tu aimais ?" tout en reposant le cadre.

"HEIN?" Dean fût pris de court "Tu fais chier Samy ! J'ai perdu..." rageant d'avoir Game Over d'affiché sur son petit écran "Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue... ?" Dean afficha un petit sourire suspect.

"Non non" Sam prit l'air le plus détaché possible faisant mine de pianoter sur son laptop réfléchissant à une excuse "C'est juste que... Tu as toujours été avec des filles et puis ça durait pas longtemps... Pourquoi Castiel, un mec en plus... ENFIN j'aime beaucoup Cas et tu le sais ! C'est juste une simple question !" Heureusement qu'il était dos à Dean, sinon ce dernier le verrait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Dean continua à jouer à sa console mais semblait moins concentré par sa partie. Il devait répondre à Sam, le voulait. Seulement il ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors sa réponse mit du temps à venir.

"Les filles, c'était bien" Sam tendit l'oreille "J'me disais que j'étais jeune, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, elles non plus alors... chier" Dean venait à nouveau de perdre et de relancer sa partie. "Puis Castiel est arrivé et ça n'a pas été le déclic comme dans les films tu sais. Au début, j'avais du mal avec lui, j'étais avec mes potes et pour le peu que je lui parlais il ne comprenait jamais mes références. En plus il s'était lié d'amitié avec les gens bizarres de la classe..."

"Quand tu dis -les gens bizarres- tu parles de Charlie ?" demanda Sam avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

"Oui enfin c'est parce que je ne la connaissais pas, j'avais jamais pris la peine de lui parler parce que les autres ne le faisaient pas. Sauf lui" Dean se mit à sourire "Un jour à la cantine, la conversation des gars sur les meufs me blasait un peu alors sur un coup de tête je suis parti de leur table et j'ai rejoint celle de Cas et Charlie" Dean eu un petit rire "Quand je suis arrivé ils étaient en plein fou rire, je leur ai demandé si je pouvais me joindre à eux et ils ont accepté et quand ils se sont calmés ils ont voulu m'expliquer la cause de leur fou rire mais tu connais Charlie, quand elle essaye d'expliquer quelque chose en rigolant c'est incompréhensible..." Dean se mit vraiment à rire rejoint par Sam qui en effet reconnaissait bel et bien Charlie dans ce qu'il disait.

"Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils rigolaient parce qu'aujourd'hui encore ils se mettent à se rouler par terre quand je leur demande" déclara Dean. "Bref, à partir de ce moment-là, sans m'en rendre compte, il m'a fait changer mes habitudes et pas en mal ! J'ai appris à ne plus juger les gens, à les écouter, à les comprendre... Et puis tu te souviens quand on est parti en camping sauvage avec eux ?"

"Evidemment que je m'en souviens, ma tente m'est tombée dessus le soleil à peine levé" en jetant un regard accusateur vers son frère. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait montée, étant soi-disant un pro du camping.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé" Dean se racla la gorge et se mit légèrement à rougir avant de continuer son histoire "Et bien dans la nuit Castiel est venu dans ma tente, croyant que c'était celle de Charlie. Il était gelé alors je lui ai dit de rester, que ça ne me dérangeait pas et comme j'avais un peu froid aussi, deux couettes valaient mieux qu'une. Et puis..."

"Épargne-moi les détails sexuels !" le coupa vivement Sam.

"Chut ! Ecoute car ça ne se reproduira pas" Dean jeta un léger coup d'œil vers son cadet mais ce geste le fit perdre une nouvelle fois. Il relança tout de même sa partie, blasé." Et puis il arrêtait pas de grelotter, j'pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Alors bon, j'me suis rapproché, j'l'ai pris dans mes bras et à ce moment-là je devais avoir tellement chaud que j'ai dû me transformer en bouillotte en une minute" il rigola de sa gêne "j'veux dire, c'est pas tous les jours que tu câlines tes potes la nuit." Ses yeux se mirent à briller "Mais Cas c'était tellement différent de tout, tellement différent des filles ! Et tellement mieux bon sang ! Il s'est agrippé à moi et j'me suis senti trop bien ! Trop important même si j'n'étais qu'un foutu radiateur humain à ce moment-là. J'voulais l'être à vie, j'voulais être le sien. Et Castiel m'a embrassé sur le front. Alors je l'ai serré plus fort..."

"Et ?" S'impatienta Sam

"On s'est endormi" répliqua Dean comme si c'était une évidence "Jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à crier comme une fillette au petit matin parce que tu croyais te faire attaquer par un sanglier enseveli sous ta tente" avec un sourire moqueur.

"Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?" décidant de ne pas répliquer que c'était parce qu'il muait qu'il avait un cri de fillette à ce moment-là.

"Samy... Après cette nuit ça a été un peu compliqué, t'sais l'coming-out tout ça, c'était pas évident, t'étais aux premières loges..." Sam acquiesça, se rappelant de son frère qui se faisait un peu plus distant et qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et avoue tout à leurs parents qui au final l'avaient encouragé.

"J'avais pris mes distances avec lui aussi. Putain ce qu'il me manquait. Son regard perplexe quand il ne comprenait pas mes références, ses yeux merveilleusement bleus, son rire, sa voix... Même quand il m'engueulait parce que j'mangeais comme un porc à la cantine me manquait ! J'avais besoin de lui tu comprends, besoin de le savoir à mes côtés, besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait, besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sa façon de voir les choses. J'prétends pas être quelqu'un de bien, j'ai eu mes erreurs de jeunesse, mes mauvaises fréquentations... Mais grâce à lui j'ai pu devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et c'est ce que je voulais."

"Et tu lui as dit tout ça ?" Sam se mit à frissonner s'imaginant devoir déclarer à Jessica tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

"Bien sûr, autrement évidemment, sur le coup je crois que j'avais tellement peur de le perdre avec mes conneries que j'ai dû lâcher tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ça aussi c'est différent avec lui, j'ai plus peur de lui exprimer ce que je ressens. Je lui fais confiance."

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, le seul bruit provenait de la console de Dean, que ce soit le jeu ou le cliquetis des touches. Dean semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et Sam avait le regard dans le vide tout en hochant la tête face à la déclaration de son frère. C'était elle. Il en était sûr.

Leur mère les appela pour qu'ils descendent, le repas allait être servi et Castiel n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour passer le week-end avec Dean.

.

Par message, Jessica lui demandait de la rejoindre sur Skype afin de planifier leur journée de demain.

_Il avait vraiment besoin de son laptop._

Son laptop. Son précieux, qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son frère. Un malheureux oubli quelques heures plus tôt.

Oh, il aurait pu éventuellement prendre le téléphone fixe et lui expliquer la situation. Téléphone fixe qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis une semaine. Il aurait pu éventuellement prendre l'un des portables de ses parents mais épuisés de leur journée de travail ils s'étaient couchés tôt. Et bien sûr, ses parents n'étaient pas comme ceux de ses copains qui s'en servaient tous les trente-six du mois, _nooooon_, ses parents à lui emportaient leur portable avec eux, terminant leur niveau de Candy Crush avant de s'endormir.

_Il n'avait plus le choix._

Il soupira longuement, levant les yeux au plafond, cognant légèrement sa tête au mur. Il entendait son frère rire de l'autre côté de la cloison. Dean était quelqu'un de bruyant d'origine. Toutefois il l'était encore plus lorsque Castiel était là. Avec lui. Dans sa chambre.

Sam réprima un frisson lorsqu'il eut la vision de son frère et de Castiel, tous les deux nus comme des vers, en tête. Dean l'avait toujours averti de frapper avant d'entrer, ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir dit. Sam en était resté outré, il n'était que seize heures... N'importe qui aurait pu entrer dans sa chambre !

Et aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience. Si les gens attendaient plutôt que tout le monde soit bel et bien endormi avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, ce n'était pas le cas de Dean.

_Pour Jessica, il le ferait._

Il se leva d'un pas décidé et une fois devant la porte, il hésita à faire demi-tour, se disant que vu l'heure, il allait forcément les déranger. Pourtant s'il frappait, il ne risquait pas d'y perdre la vue...

"Cas, pas la peine de la regarder comme ça tu sais comment t'en servir alors vas-y, et bien au fond " c'était la voix de Dean, étouffée par la porte. Visiblement pas assez étouffée, puisque Sam se tendit directement. C'était trop tard ? Ils avaient commencé ? Finissaient-ils ? Quand est-ce qu'il récupérerait son laptop ?

"Fais pas ton timide et mets-là dans ta bouche" Dean avait un ton trop autoritaire... "Cas arrête de ricaner ou tu vas pas apprécier...". Castiel répondait à Dean mais Sam n'entendait que des bredouillements.

Sam voulait à tout prix faire demi-tour seulement il n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'une jambe. Gêné, il ne voulait pas risquer de faire de bruit et de passer pour un voyeur. Il ferma fortement les yeux, espérant devenir invisible ou bien se téléporter dans sa chambre.

"Maintenant suce..." Sam ouvrit en grand les yeux. Sucer quoi ? "Tu vois quand tu veux... Brave bête, le maître est fier de toi" Dean ricanait. Le maître ? Parce qu'en plus ils se faisaient des scénarios ?

C'en était trop. Sam n'était pas spécialement coincé, ça arrivait qu'entre copains ils sortent des blagues salaces et autres cependant il y avait une grande différence entre le fait d'en parler et le fait d'en être spectateur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son grand frère et son copain. Qu'il croisait tous les jours.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il tourna sur lui-même, soupira, mit ses mains sur son visage, les passa dans ses cheveux et frappa vivement à la porte.

_Pour Jessica_

"Deux minutes" déclara Dean avant de lui ouvrir torse nu, son jean déboutonné, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres "Samy ? Pardon, on fait trop de bruit ?"

"Euh... Je-Je je..." Sam déglutit et se sentit rougir.

Son regard dévia vers l'intérieur de la chambre et s'arrêta au lit de Dean. Il était complètement défait, les draps fripés au point de rendre le matelas visible et la couette était étendue par terre avec les oreillers.

Castiel était assis sur la couette, adossé au lit. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau. Cela lui rappela lorsque son frère lui avait fait une description physique de Castiel avant qu'il ne le présente à sa famille. Dans sa tête la voix de Dean résonna: _"Ses cheveux, on dirait qu'il sort d'une folle nuit de sexe, c'est dingue! Ça le rend diablement sexy" _il avait été coupé par son père qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Certes, il acceptait l'orientation sexuelle de Dean mais que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, il avait un peu de mal lorsque son fils, son petit garçon qu'il tenait sur ses épaules hier encore -lui semblait-il-, parlait de sexe. Castiel avait l'air épuisé et avait les joues un peu rouges.

"Laptop" fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire, ne détachant pas son regard de Castiel.

"Nerd" lâcha Dean tout se décalant pour le laisser entrer "C'est pas en étant connecté H24 que tu vas te trouver une fille tu sais"

_S'il savait._

En pénétrant dans la chambre, une forte odeur désagréable attaqua son odorat. Sam se mit légèrement à tousser et à renifler. Même si l'odeur ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la sentir afin de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lui rappelle gentiment l'activité qui venait de se produire quelques minutes plus tôt. Sam préféra alors respirer par la bouche empêchant au mieux son odorat d'être à nouveau attaqué.

Dean s'assit sur le lit au-dessus de Cas, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté du brun. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amoureux et les fit glisser vers l'intérieur de son T-shirt, en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille _"ta peau est glacée" _pour les remonter, emportant doucement la tête de Cas de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser sous les coups d'œil rapides de Sam qui cherchait où il avait mis son laptop. Il l'aperçut sur le bureau et se précipita vers l'objet voulu.

En prenant un peu brusquement son laptop, il fit tomber un sachet en papier marron. Sam suivit du regard la chute au sol, l'atterrissage fit sortir un flacon de lubrifiant du sachet. Aussitôt il fit demi-tour dans l'unique but de se sauver, seulement son frère lui grogna un "ramasse" sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil sachant pertinemment que son cadet venait de faire du chantier. A contrecœur Sam s'accroupit et du bout des doigts, poussa le flacon à l'intérieur du sac. En reposant le sac il prit conscience de son poids. Le sac devait être rempli de produits et/ou gadgets sexuels dont Sam ne voulait même pas connaître l'existence.

"Tiens, tant que tu y es, donne-moi le flacon" lui demanda Dean.

Sam grimaça. Son frère allait l'achever. Alors, toujours du bout des doigts, il prit le flacon de lubrifiant et lui apporta.

"Merc... Mais pas ça Noeud-Noeud !" Dean se mit légèrement à rougir "donne-moi le sac..."

Alors Sam lui balança son flacon -que Dean attrapa maladroitement- afin de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, il prit le sac et lui tendit.

Dean renversa le contenu sur le lit. Sam plissa les yeux, prêt à détourner le regard. Mais, un petit bocal attira son attention. Il s'avança alors du lit et s'en saisit. C'était une blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire avec du miel ? Serait-ce un fantasme de Castiel ? Il adorait le miel. Est-ce qu'il allait l'étaler sur le corps de Dean et le….. Stop ! Plus d'images mentales traumatisantes. Et ce truc-là, c'était quoi ? Un spray d'huiles essentielles. C'était peut-être aphrodisiaque ou un truc dans le genre. Dean perdit patience devant son frère qui visiblement ne voulait pas lâcher le bocal alors il le lui prit des mains. Pendant que Dean tendait avec un sourire qui en disait long une cuillère de miel à Cas, Sam pulvérisa un peu du contenu du spray d'huiles.

"Bon tu as fini de faire mu-muse ?" Dean avait l'air agacé. "Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué il y en a déjà partout qui flotte dans la chambre et ce truc sent très mauvais… et si tu pouvais nous laisser un peu seuls..."

"Alors pourquoi tu vaporises cette odeur partout si tu trouves que ça pue?" demanda Sam tout en arquant un sourcil.

"Cas est malade" expliqua Dean. "Et comme cette tête de mule ne veut pas se soigner..." dirigeant un regard accusateur vers le concerné.

"Ça va passer" murmura-t-il ne pouvant parler plus fort, se mettant à tousser, grimaçant sous la douleur que ce geste provoqua.

"J'suis sûr qu'avec du sirop d'corps d'homme ça irait mieux" lui affirma Dean avec un sourire espiègle "Aïe, c'est pas gentil ça !" Castiel venait de le pincer.

Oh. Le miel. Le spray. Il se rapprocha du lit. Et bien sûr s'il avait vu ça en premier, il aurait compris… des pastilles à sucer. Castiel avait mal à la gorge. Castiel était malade et Sam s'était fait tout un film pour rien. Sûrement la faute de ses crétines d'hormones d'adolescents... Soulagé malgré tout il acquiesça, et se mit à rire doucement, avant de partir dans un fou rire nerveux. Il s'en alla finalement rapidement avec son bien, sous les regards incrédules des deux jeunes hommes qui ne comprirent pas son délire.

"Tu crois que c'est ma blague qui l'a fait rire ?" demanda Dean à Cas.

"Tes blagues douteuses ne font rire que toi Dean..." murmura Cas. Dean l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

_Son précieux laptop en mains, Sam souriait. _

_Pour Jessica, il l'avait fait._

The end

**Gray.**

**Merci !**


End file.
